bravetenfandomcom-20200222-history
Isanami
Isanami (伊佐那海, Isanami) is the female protagonist of the series. She was the priestess (miko) of the Izumo shrine, before it was burnt to the ground. Personality She's a big eater, and her favorite foods are soba noodles and sweets. She seems to have taken a liking to Saizo, after he saved her and even asks Yukimura to let him stay with them, much to Saizo's dismay. She also has the most optimistic personality out of everyone. Isanami went through a break through after talking to Anastasia, thus realizing even though she has no skill, she has the biggest heart. Isanami then wishes to become stronger, no longer wanting to burden everyone. However, this is all a lie, because Ana is revealed to be a traitor who was just staying to get a hold of Rokuro's right eye, which left her very depressed. She seems to have a darker side to her personality, because she is a goddess who can sense people's emotions around her and she can take away many people's lives and she is said to be the goddess of murder and slaughter. Appearance She has light blue hair held up partly with her hairpin. She has big amber-golden eyes and a baby face, and is commonly seen in her miko outfit with shorts underneath, even though Kakei commented saying it isn't proper for her to wear clothes so short or revealing so much skin. When she activates her powers as a goddess, her skin begins to turn to stone. In the manga, Isanami has the same appearance. History According to Yukimura, Isanami is in fact a goddess who was abandoned by the gates of the Izumo shrine. The priest who took her in began to notice her strangeness right away, and lots of mysteries started happening whenever she cried, and he stated that the ground wept as well. One such incident was when one of the priestesses disappeared as if she was consumed by darkness. One day, when they went looking for her, they found her at the gates of the Izumo shrine, where the Yin-yang symbol began giving off a dark aura, which was located in the realm of the dead. Isanami is the only one who can call on the darkness from the Underworld to destroy the world, so the head priest gave her the Kushi-mitama to surpress her powers. Plot Isanami runs into Saizo Kirigakure when she was being pursued by a group of ninjas. He saves her and turns to walk away, however, she asks him to let her tag along, since she didn't know when they would come for her again. At first he disagrees but changes his mind when she tells him she'll give him soba noodles if he does (something she makes fun of him for later). She thanks him and says that she knew she'd be okay as soon as Saizo threw her over his shoulder, making him choke on his soba noodles. He tells her that she wouldn't stop begging him to save her, so he did. Isanami tells him that he's a nice person, making him get up and leave. He tells her that her hair piece is about to fall off, and fixes it and it gives off a dark aura, she says she can't afford to lose it. Later, they are attacked by a pack of Koga ninja, leading to a fight between Saizo and the leader Sasuke Sarutobi. Isanami stops them, saying that she came to see a man named Yukimura Sanada. At the castle, Isanami tells Yukimura about everything that happened when her shrine was burnt down. She says that if Saizo hadn't saved her she wouldn't have been here. However, Yukimura rejects her request saying he will not help her with revenge. He tells her that she can stay the night if she wants and leaves. Isanami forms tears in her eyes and starts to hit Saizo when he tells her that that's what a Lord is like. She yells at him, saying he doesn't understand how she feels after leaving everyone alone to die. She breaks down in his arms and he puts his hand on her head, causing the gem on her head to glow. She follows him outside saying she'll have nowhere to go when morning came. They are then attacked again by the same group of ninjas who were after Isanami. Yukimura and Sasuke look down below and tells them that he used them as bait to lure out their enemies, saying Saizo couldn't be defeated by men of this caliber. He quickly frees himself and defeats the ninjas, causing blood to go all over Isanami. She freaks out after remembering what happened at her shrine and shouts out, activating a power which turned everyone of the ninjas and the trees into ash. Saizo runs up to her asking if she was alright and after killing an enemy who was hiding in a tree. She calms down and seems to remember nothing of what happened, thinking that Saizo saved her. They later ended up forcing Saizo to stay at the castle along with everyone else since he owed Isanami a bowl of soba. When he wakes up the next morning, he sees Isanami sleeping next to him and throws her and the futon across the room. Sasuke comes with breakfast and is shocked to see Isanami there. After Saizo throws it away because of some Koga ninja, Sasuke takes her to eat with him since he brought only Saizo's breakfast, leaving Saizo in dismay. Abilities Due to the Kushi-mitama limiting her deadly powers, she can only use a small amount of the power she is said to have. *'Death Wave' - She has the ability to channel a small amount of her power through the Kushi-mitama, which forms a wave of energy that can turn anything it touches into ash'.' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Brave 10 Category:Alive